The Ruler and The Killer
by howiloveyouso
Summary: The Lightwood siblings and Clary have been raised to be killers their entire lives. Since birth they have been trained to be killers but things change as they are hired for an entirely different reason- to protect someone's life. That someone? Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: The Lightwood siblings + Clary have been raised to be killers their entire lives. Since birth they have been trained to be hit men but things change as they are hired for an entirely different reason- to save someone's life. That someone? Well the infamous Magnus Bane of course.

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Prologue: **

Alec's world was sent spinning with a hard punch to his jaw. He fell to the ground, trying to slow his fall with his hands but was knocked over with a hard, swift kick to his stomach for his efforts. A huge part of him wanted to give up. He was so tired and hurt that it felt like the easiest and smartest thing to do. He couldn't though. Since as far back as he could remember, Alec had been raised to be a fighter. A fighter he was born and a fighter he would die he quickly determined, steeling himself to get back up to his feet and fight back.

Another quick kick to his side stopped that line of thinking, and Alec just knew. He just knew his short time on this Earth was almost up. He'd never really had a chance though, it was three on one and while he had taken out two of them he never could have taken on all three.

"Tell me where he is," A menacing voice demanded, standing over Alec.

Alec shook his head, gripping his sides as a sharp pain shot through him.

"I don't want to kill you Alec, just tell me where he is and you'll live."

Alec just shook his head, refusing to look his attacker in the eyes. Those dark hazel eyes that belonged to someone he once considered a friend.

"Why not? His money won't be much use to a dead man Alexander so tell me!"

Alec still refused. He instead focused on steadying his breathing, closing his eyes and just waiting for the inevitable blow that would kill him.

He didn't get peace for long. The figure hovering over him dropped to his knees, leaning in closer to Alec and pressing the flat part of a knife against his pale cheek.

"Or is it about your siblings? I'm not going to kill them either, I just want one person and everyone else will be fine."

Alec didn't say a thing. A strong hand grabbed his jaw, yanking him upwards and forcing their eyes to meet.

"Come on isn't that the whole point? Isn't it why you do any of this, to keep them safe? I promise no harm to Jace, Izzy or the other two alright? You know I've never been much for lying. We have that in common."

Still Alec didn't say a word, causing the man to send another punch to Alec's jaw. His world was beginning to blur and blood was now pouring from Alec's mouth.

"Damnit Lightwood! I don't want to hurt you! Tell me where Magnus Bane is and no one but him will die. Everyone you love will be safe."

The very thought of Magnus dying shot a rush of adrenaline through Alec and unthinkingly Alec propelled himself forward, head butting the man in the nose. Of course, with the blood loss and blurry vision the attack wasn't executed as nearly as perfect as Alec had been trained so the man recovered quickly and angrily shoved Alec back down the ground, delivering another series of hits to his stomach and face.

He grabbed Alec by his bloodied shirt, holding him up as a realization washed over him.

"That's it. That's why you're not telling me where he is. You love him."

The man's eyes grew colder. Alec felt his heart clench but he didn't deny the accusation. If he did he'd be lying anyways.

The man chuckled though there was no joy in his laughter. His laugh was as callous as his greatly scarred hands.

"Well know this before you die Alexander," the man whispered, lowering Alec back down to the ground and pinning him there. He now straddled Alec's hips and turned the blade to Alec's dirt and bruise covered throat. "He doesn't love you otherwise, and believe me I know, he'd be here."

The words hit Alec harder than any of the man's punches had and with that, Alec truly gave up.

He spoke his first words since being ambushed. "Kill me."

A look of surprise and something else crossed the man's eyes, but with one more look into Alec's determined blue eyes he knew there was nothing else to be said. With that in mind, he pulled the knife back into the air and swiftly brought the blade back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.**

"Still grossed out by the sight of blood Alec?" Jace teased upon seeing Alec's shocked face.

"It's the smell not the sight he hates," Isabelle corrected, looking at her adoptive brother with a superior smirk. She smelled like lighter fluid and the scent of that combined with the scent of blood only made Alec feel more sickly.

Golden eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jace lifted himself up from beside the fallen body he'd been crouched down beside.

"He wasn't our target," Alec managed, guilt consuming him. "He was innocent."

Jace grimaced as he pulled the bloody arrow from the dead man's throat. He looked back to Alec when he recognized the man, "And they say these things are outdated."

Alec couldn't even manage the half smile he usually could at Jace's badly timed jokes. Instead he remained stone faced and Jace gave him a serious look.

"Emil Pangborn. One of Valentine's last remaining cohorts. He's hardly innocent. When Hodge finds out I bet he'll pay us extra."

Alec still didn't look convinced. He hadn't even meant to shoot the man. Their target was initially Samuel Blackwell, Pangborn's best friend, but when Jace, in a moment of stupidity just as Pangborn was about to leave his friend alone in the house, had revealed himself Alec acted on pure brotherly instinct. He shot an arrow through the man's throat before he could even try and hurt his brother. Because of that Jace had slit Blackwell's throat with ease and their job was done. It still didn't eradicate the guilt Alec felt.

He had never even attempted to kill someone unless specifically ordered to do so and even then it was usually Jace or Isabelle who "pulled the trigger" both figuratively and literally depending on the target.

"You did it to save Jace's life" Isabelle said softly when she saw her brother still looking sickly. He nodded stonily.

"Not that I needed it," Jace piped up.

Isabelle glared at him and Jace just smiled, clapping his brother on his shoulder to get his attention. Sad blue eyes bore in to sympathetic golden ones.

"You did it for me; don't let it get to you. Pangborn killed more people than we've even met."

Alec nodded the guilt slowly, but not completely, ebbing away. Jace smirked at this.

"Great," Jace said, playfully swatting at his brother's stomach. "Time for lunch."

Isabelle rolled her eyes with some amusement.

"Only you work up an appetite during a job."

Jace looked pleased with this assessment.

"Are you going to do it or should I?" Jace asked, pulling a BIC lighter out of his pocket. Isabelle smirked, snatching the object from his hands.

"I will," she glanced up at her brothers. "Can't let you two have all the fun now can I?"

Jace smirked as Alec shook his head, both backing away from her and heading towards their getaway car. Moments later Izzy was running towards them and Jace quickly sped off, as the house behind them burned to the ground.

* * *

Alec nearly leapt from his seat as Hodge Starkweather loudly slammed a stack of folders onto his desk. Isabelle and Jace sat on either side of him and had to look down and cover their mouths to hide their laughter at his paranoia. He scowled at them both as Hodge gave him a strange look.

"Are you alright Alec?"

Alec nodded, tugging at the collar of his sweater, suddenly feeling incredibly hot.

"Yes sir it's just . . . with the Pangborn situation. . ."

Hodge waved him off before he could go into further detail.

"He was next on our list; there is nothing to apologize for."

Alec let out a sigh of relief while Jace muttered an "I told you so."

"Though," Hodge began as he took a seat, and Alec felt his chest get tight with worry again. "If I would have thought one of you to be trigger happy I would have guessed it to young Jonathan here."

Jace scowled. "My name is Jace, not Jonathan, Jace. You don't call Alec by his real name."

"Alec doesn't make unnecessary comments during our meetings."

Jace didn't retort. He just folded his arms across his chest and continued scowling.

Hodge seemed pleased with this and this time it was only Isabelle who had to hide her laughter. Alec actually felt a pang of concern for his best friend. He knew the types of feelings that name brought up for Jace. Memories of his abusive childhood brought on by Valentine, the man whom just a year ago Jace had killed with his own bare hands. He tried to catch is brother's eye but was ignored as Jace just stared ahead, as if trying to burn a hole through Hodge's skull. When Alec realized he wouldn't be able to catch Jace's eyes, he too turned his attention back to Hodge.

"I'm guessing, with all of the time it spent scoping out Blackwell, that none of you three took the time to go over the files I sent to your motel."

Isabelle shook his head, not looking the least bit apologetic and Jace shook his head as well. He rarely did the reading. His focus was almost always the kill. He was good at that, as was Isabelle so they usually left the paperwork to Alec.

Unsurprisingly he was the only one to speak up to say that; yes he had read the files sent over.

Hodge looked at Alec proudly, like Alec he was less of a killer and more of a thinker.

"Do you recall the information what was in them?"

Alec cleared his throat, knowing his siblings were probably feeling slightly betrayed by him at this point. It wasn't his fault he actually did the reading _and_ had the unfortunate trait of hating to disappoint people.

"Um, I remember reading something about someone named Bane, or something. It wasn't very detailed and there were not pictures or anything of him, just a name and an address."

"Bane like that Batman villain? If so we're going to have to turn this job down. I was rooting for him the whole movie," Jace joked, back to his normal self again.

Isabelle murmured something about "rooting for him to take that stupid mask and shirt off" while Alec secretly agreed. Hodge shook his head at both Jace and Isabelle, looking disappointed.

"I don't remember reading about him being a criminal or anything," Alec replied slowly. The guilt from killing Pangborn yesterday, no matter that he was a known murdered, was still fresh.

"He's not. I've actually recruited you three for a job of a different sort."

The three siblings leaned forward with sudden peaked interest.

"You three, and of course young Clarissa," Hodge added with a meaningful look towards Jace, "are going to be bodyguards."

* * *

"Great job Alec," Jace scolded as they left the building.

Alec shot him a look of confusion.

"Great job? What did I do?!"

"This is your fault. You being all guilt ridden over killing a _psychopathic murderer _got us into this mess."

Alec glared.

"He sent us the files on this Magnus Bane a week ago. It has nothing to do with that."

Jace huffed, "Well still. Hodge has a soft spot for you and he knows how you feel about what you do. I maintain my original point."

Alec just rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He knew arguing with Jace was pointless as he was a connoisseur of words while Alec was more of the opposite.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do?"

Jace looked thoughtful while Izzy rolled her eyes and smacked both of her brothers in the back of their heads, causing them both to glare vehemently at her.

"While it would be nice to go ahead and start planning, are you two forgetting someone?"

They both gave her a blank look and she threw her hands in the air.

"Clary! Your girlfriend who you talk about incessantly, she's our partner in this if you recall."

Jace chuckled and waved his phone at her. "Texted her as soon as Hodge said her name. She's meeting us at the motel. You were saying?"

Isabelle glared and trudged ahead of them, annoyed Jace had one upped her as usual. He had a tendency to do that to everyone around him.

"So I guess we'll wait until we're there to start planning?" Jace shouted as Isabelle got further away. She didn't turn to look at him but settled for flicking him off as she rounded the corner to their motel.

Alec punched his brother in the arm.

"Not so loud. People can hear you," Alec warned and Jace shook his head with some exasperation as he rubbed his arm.

"Right because when people hear us talking about plans they just assume we mean top secret mission."

"I'm just saying be more careful."

"Well I'm just saying stop being an over protective pain in the ass."

Alec didn't say anything and almost began to attempt to catch up to his sister when Jace grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"Alec. I'm kidding. I know you're just doing what you've always done which is look out for us, calm down."

Alec nodded and tried to escape Jace's grasp but the blonde refused to let go.

"Jace," Alec said in a low voice.

"Thanks for yesterday. I mean it. Stop feeling guilty, you probably saved my life."

Alec raised his eyebrows. It was the first time Jace had ever admitted something like that out loud.

"Yeah, yeah don't look so surprised. I can admit when I need help, alright?" Jace said as dropped Alec's arm.

Alec laughed and nodded, "Whatever you say Jace."

* * *

Clary was quick to greet Jace with a hug and a kiss as he entered the motel room alongside  
Alec. Alec, never comfortable watching either of his siblings engage in such behaviors, quickly took a seat of the couch beside a bored looking Isabelle.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Alec asked, already annoyed by their long lasting PDA.

Isabelle shrugged. "Considering that she's been gone a week for training and heard this morning that he nearly died yesterday? I think we may be sitting here long enough for Simon's band to settle on an actual name."

Alec snorted. "Because their name is the thing they need to be working on."

Isabelle backhanded him in the shoulder.

"That's my boyfriend you're insulting."

"Not Simon, just his band."

Isabelle groaned, tossing an arm across her face dramatically.

"Am I the only one in this family with any tact?"

That statement apparently, was all it took for Jace and Clary to finally pull away from each other. Their lips were swollen and eyes hazy as they look to Alec and Isabelle.

"Are you going to take this one or should I?" Jace asked, looking to Alec.

"Don't be mean," Clary said, slapping Jace in the stomach causing him to keel over for a moment.

"I think you have tact Isabelle," Clary piped in, coming to sit down with the two dark haired siblings.

Isabelle smirked. "Thank you Clary."

Jace snickered as he righted himself, not even bothering to sit on the couch and taking a seat on the floor in front of them.

"You're a good liar babe. You may be the distraction in our plan for tomorrow instead of Isabelle."

"I am not going to the distraction," Clary hissed. "I have not been through months of rigorous training to be a distraction."

"Try a decade of being the distraction," Isabelle interrupted.

Clary looked indignant, for both herself and Alec.

"That's sexist Jace! Why are you or Alec never the distraction?"

"You seriously expect Alec to be the distraction?" Jace said with some condensation.

"Well err, ugh," Clary gave Alec a sorrowful look.

He waved it off. He was well aware that talking to people was not his expertise. Understanding them and their motives, sure. Talking and interacting? Hell no.

"Well why aren't you then?" She asked after seeing she hadn't offended Alec.

Jace scoffed. "Because I'm the best at what I do and when you're the best at what you do then you don't settle for anything less. I'm not being sexist. You have the least amount of training, it makes sense."

"And it keeps you out of the line of fire," Isabelle added, uncovering Jace's real motive.

"Is that why? Because you don't think I can handle myself in the line of fire?"

Jace tossed his hands in the air.

"I didn't say that. Izzy did." Jace pointed an accusing finger to his smug looking sister.

"You can't protect me forever Jace," Clary continued, green eyes darkening with anger.

"I didn't say I was trying to! There is no line of fire at all in this plan. Stop listening to Isabelle and listen to the plan!"

Clary folded her arms across her tiny chest, still looking fierce.

"Alright, what is this plan of yours?"

And with a deep breath, Jace began.

* * *

When Jace was done Clary, Alec and Isabelle each wore equal expressions of astonishment. Isabelle was the first to speak.

"That has got to be the dumbest plan I have ever heard."

Alec let out a sigh of relief. The plan had sounded like the kind of crazy, nearly impossible to execute type of plan she, Clary and Jace seemed to adore.

Apparently, Alec's feelings of relief were too soon because Isabelle added.

"So when do we go?"

Alec looked at his sister with the same astonished look he had given Jace.

"What happened to the dumbest plan you ever heard?"

Isabelle shrugged. "It's just dumb enough to work."

Jace smirked at his sister but then quickly, along with Alec, turned his attention to Clary. Alec was hoping for someone to have his side in this battle, otherwise he would quickly lose. She seemed to be mulling it over with a conflicted look on her face and Alec felt a twinge of hope she would talk some since into his siblings.

With a look of resolution, Clary's eyes met Jace's.

"I'm still not happy with being the distraction," Alec groaned with disappointment and this just seemed to give Jace and Isabelle pleasure. "I think it'll work."

Alec just shook his head, wondering what he had done in a past life to deserve this. He concluded it was something terrible and knowing his siblings and Clary would execute this moronic plan with or without him gave in without a fight.

* * *

"And you still think this is a good plan?" Alec asked, feeling quite annoyed with his brother at the moment.

Jace shrugged, looping a rope around his chest and arms once more and handing it to Alec.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jace asked, as if Alec was being the illogical one.

Alec tossed his head back and sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Never mind"

That seemed to please Jace.

"Good, now shut up and pull."

* * *

"Seriously no one wants to go back and come up with a plan that might actually work?" Alec asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Clary and Isabelle shared a look and then both turned to him with a look of exasperation.

"Stop worrying Alec. Besides, there's no turning back now. Jace is already in the vents."

Alec thought about saying leaving him in there a while might be good for his ego, but decided against it. There really was no point in trying to argue at this point.

Alec stood beside the two girls as they awaited the signal from Jace. The signal that meant Clary was to go be "the distraction" much to her disdain as Isabelle and Alec went off and did their part together.

Sure enough, a few moments later a red flashing light shone through the above vent and Clary was off, flirting and chatting with the staff. With a giggle and the flip of her bright red hair (another signal for Alec and Isabelle) the siblings took off in the direction of the elevator.

"Well, do your thing big bro," Isabelle said gesturing to key card slot required to get to the top floor of the grand hotel Magnus Bane was speculated to be living in.

With a sigh Alec took out the card from his wallet and slipped it into the slot and they were immediately granted access.

"I'll never understand how you get stuff like that. I've flirted my ass off with Phil since I was sixteen and haven't gotten a thing. You text and ask for a huge favor and it's 'no problem dude'."

Alec shrugged as the elevator ascended to the top floor and they both pressed themselves against opposite sides of the elevator walls.

"I don't make fun of his name."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's it."

Before he could respond the elevator stopped on the top floor with a loud 'ping sound' and Isabelle smiled at her brother.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alec sighed as the doors slid open.

* * *

Alec and Isabelle had taken out the four guards who stood outside Magnus Bane's doorway with ease. It was almost sad actually as it seemed either one of the siblings with their extensive training likely could have done this part alone.

"What do we do now?" Alec whispered.

He honestly never believed they would have made it this far into the plan. He was worried for this Magnus Bane fellow. If his security was this bad the man's life had been in serious danger this past week. How he wasn't dead already was a complete mystery.

"We kick the door in of course," Isabelle replied cheerfully.

It really scared Alec how happy this seemed to make Isabelle.

"Kick the door in? Really?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No, though it would be good fun we'd like break our legs trying. Use the key card again; it should work on the door if it worked in the elevator."

Alec felt embarrassed for not thinking of that before and ignored his sister's superior looking smirk and he once again retrieved the card from his wallet. He slipped it in the card slot and signaled for sister to back up against the wall just in case. As quickly as he could, Alec pushed the card in the rest of the way and turned the door handle, shoving the door open and slamming himself against the side wall just in case.

When there was no gun fire or attack of any kind both siblings leapt into the doorway only to be greeted by the sight of lone man on his couch, sipping a martini casually. He gave each of the siblings a bored look.

"So I guess you are the ones sent here to kill me?"

Both Alec and Isabelle gaped at the man as he was not at all what they were expecting. Isabelle was the quickest to recover.

"Are you Magnus Bane?"

The man smiled, placing his now empty glass on the table in front of him and stood. He was an imposing man, an inch or so taller than Alec. He had tan skin and gold green eyes that reminded Alec of Church, their pet cat. His outfit and makeup reminded Alec of Isabelle's normal, non-work attire and he had no idea what he was gaping at more: the fact that the man seemed in no way phased by their breaking into his home, his entire outfit, or the fact that the man was incredibly good looking.

"Yes, I am. But you knew that of course, so go ahead, kill me. I really haven't got time for begging and even if I did have the time I would never beg. It's bad for the knees."

Isabelle shook her head.

"We're not here to kill you."

"Oh then why are you breaking into my home? If it's for the view from my balcony I assure you it is not worth the trouble."

"We're here to protect you," Alec said when he finally found his voice.

Magnus seemed to notice Alec for the first time, his cat like eyes scanning him over. Alec felt uncomfortable under the man's hard gaze.

"You are here to protect me by taking out all of my security team?"

"To show you that they are not enough, not anymore," Isabelle retorted.

"And you two are?"

A loud crashing sound caused Alec and Isabelle to nearly jump from their skin. Magnus was once again unfazed as he turned in the direction of the sound. The three stared at the golden lump which Alec and Isabelle knew to be Jace.

"It's actually the three of us," Jace responded getting up gracefully. As if he hadn't just fallen from a ceiling.

"Well four actually," Jace continued on as he went to stand beside his brother and sister.

"So what you do say? Are we hired?" Isabelle asked casually.

For some reason Alec felt himself blushing at his siblings' nonchalant behavior. How could they act like this as they broke into the man's home?

"Listen Mister Bane" Alec spoke up. "We're sorry we had to approach the situation like this. Our boss, Hodge Starkweather said you needed protection but also that you were unwilling to hire us. So, my brother here came up with this plan to show the um, flaws in your security to show why you need us."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"You three-"

"Four. There are four of us. My girlfriend's downstairs in the lobby distracting the easily entertained staff."

Magnus went on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You four broke into my home in an attempt to get hired by me?"

Alec felt stupid and looked to his feet, hoping one of his siblings would take this one.

"Well, yeah I mean look at your security!" Jace gestured to the laid out members in the hallway outside Magnus' door.

Magnus seemed to consider this as he stroked his chin with his thumb.

"Alright you lot are hired on one condition."

Jace's face lit up and Alec looked up from staring at his feet. Magnus took a step closer and his eyes were fully on Alec as he spoke.

"None of you ever calls me Mister Bane again."

"Deal," Isabelle and Jace agreed in unison, happy to have gotten the job done. They were going to get a fat paycheck if they could keep this very wealthy, important man safe. Which the confident Jace and Isabelle felt would be no problem.

Magnus continued to stare at Alec as he had yet to answer.

"Well?"

Alec finally found his voice again.

"Deal"

Magnus smiled the gesture lighting up his entire face and Alec did his best not to stare.

"Good, then consider yourselves hired."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was a late night result of Malec feels and a Burn Notice marathon and I'm not sure if I continue. Should I continue this?**

**Reviews of all kinds more than welcome.**

**If there is any confusion about what the heck just happened, feel free to ask in message or the review. As I said, the result of a late night marathon and a lot of Magnus/Alec emotions so this may not be the most coherent chapter ever written.**

**Next Chapter:**

Magnus smiled as he looked over at Alec.

"If I had known such a tiny threat on my life would have you sent over here I would have put myself into danger a long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"So, how does this whole protection business work exactly?" Magnus asked, stroking his chin as the Lightwood siblings and Clary sat across from him.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you had bodyguards your entire rich boy life? What's confusing about it?"

Magnus regarded Jace with a cool look.

"Of course I've always had security but you three," he gesture to Jace, Alec and Isabelle, "made it seem as if you're slightly above the typical security team which I have apparently been slumming it with. What about my lifestyle is going to have to change now? Because I have a very . . . active lifestyle and will not take kinds to too many changes."

"That _active life_ will be cut short if you aren't willing to change some things," Jace replied with some exasperation.

"I am willing to change some things, just not everything. I refuse to let some threat, of the legitimacy I am still unsure of, completely change my life."

"Even if it costs you your life?" Clary asked, crinkling an eyebrow. She wasn't being rude. She genuinely seemed confused.

Magnus shrugged. "Why fear the inevitable?"

Alec blanched at this. Did the man really have such a low regard for his own life?

"But your being murdered is inevitable," He said, unable to help himself, "and that's what we're trying to prevent."

Magnus jerked his head in Alec's direction and he stared at him earnestly. Alec shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, but did his best to hold his own. He had stated his opinion and meant it.

Something changed in the green eyed man's face and he turned to the rest of the room.

"Alright then" Magnus said in a low voice.

"Alright then? He just had to point out that you were going to be murdered, something we've said from the beginning and now you're compliant?"

"Jace," Clary hissed. She didn't understand why her boyfriend insisted on arguing. Magnus had just agreed to do as they said what else would he want?

Magnus shrugged. "He's a lot prettier than you are. I like pretty things."

"Great, now he's getting delusional as well," Jace murmured to himself.

Alec was too embarrassed by Magnus' comment to be properly insulted by Jace's.

* * *

"So," Magnus began as he stood from his position on the couch, stretching out his long limbs. "I'm about to shower. Is this one of those routines that will have to change now that I have The Four Musketeers in my personal entourage?"

Jace and Alec, who had been talking in low voices in the corner of the room, both looked up.

"You're taking a shower? In the middle of the day?" Jace asked with some annoyance.

"Yes, I wasn't aware showering was only allowed during certain hours. Besides, it's not as if I usually shower in the middle of the day but I do have a party to attend."

Both brothers stepped forward at that.

"A party?" Jace questioned with exasperation.

"I told you all I had an active lifestyle," Magnus replied calmly.

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Fine then, whatever but we're coming with you."

Magnus shrugged, unbothered by his now plus four and headed in the direction of his shower.

"You call Iz, I'm calling Clary. We'll let them know to come back early."

The two girls had left a few hours ago as it was decided only two of them were needed to stand guard at the time. Isabelle was more than happy to oblige as she wanted to meet up with Simon and Clary, ever the introvert, was happy to get some alone time with her sketchbook.

"Izzy is not going to be happy about this," Alec muttered, but Jace waved him off, already in the middle of telling his girlfriend she was going to be needed sooner than expected.

Clary, more than excited for her first job, was not at all difficult to convince and Jace hung up a moment later with a smug look on his face. Alec, on the other hand, was having a much harder time talking to his sister.

"I know what was said earlier Iz," Alec responded, running a hand through his hair with frustration. "Things have changed, this is our job."

"I don't know about that." Alec continued to argue with his reluctant sister, who was now insisting that Simon be her plus one. Could pluses bring their own plus one? It's not as if Alec attended many parties.

Jace, who had been amused watching his brother's struggle, now grew irritated. He snatched the phone from Alec who let him take it without a fight.

"Iz bring Rat Face here and we'll discuss things then. Tell him to wear something decent though," Jace ordered, hanging up before Izzy could respond.

Jace handed Alec back his phone with a superior look.

"Shut up Jace," Alec said, though Jace hadn't spoken and wasn't even making an attempt to do so.

"I didn't say anything; now stand guard outside the bathroom. We should be near him at all times," Jace commanded and Alec visibly paled at the idea of having to be so near Magnus while he showered.

Jace caught the look and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not tell me you're attracted to this guy. I'd rather you hook up with Phil or something."

"But you hate Phil."

"Exactly and besides that's not a denial. You think he's hot!"

Alec flushed. "So what if I do? I'm allowed to be attracted to people."

"I never said you weren't. I just wish you had better taste is all."

Alec didn't say anything, too embarrassed he had been so obvious about his attraction to this arrogant man.

"Is it the money? Please tell me you're just a gold digger Alec," Jace continued, enjoying taunting his brother. It was so rare to know how Alec felt about anyone or anything, that Jace had no choice but to take advantage.

"Keep it down Jace," Alec ordered, hoping with everything he had Magnus had not overheard this conversation.

Jace snickered, still looking positively delighted at this revelation.

"Fine, but don't just go dropping your panties and bending over because he called you pretty the man clearly has many issues. So many in fact that I don't even believe his being on a hit list is his number one issue."

Alec rolled his eyes, but not without some amusement.

"What could possibly be a bigger issue than someone wanting to murder you?"

Jace blinked and gave his brother a dubious look, as if the answer was obvious.

"He thinks you're more attractive than me. That alone should get someone sent to the loony bin."

Alec threw a nearby pillow at his brother, which Jace caught with ease.

"A pillow fight boys? Really?"

Alec's heart leapt from his chest as he turned to see Magnus watching them from his doorway, a bemused expression on his face and a towel hanging low on his hips.

"That was an awfully quick shower," Jace commented, though it was obvious to both him and Alec the man hadn't begun his shower yet as he was completely dry.

"Haven't even started yet Goldilocks, I was simply going to suggest that if either of you are going to attend this party, then you both should . . . freshen up."

"I like to think I look dressed for any occasion," Jace retorted, gesturing to his dark jeans and black shirt. It was the outfit they used for missions, but Alec considered it his every day wear much to Isabelle's annoyance. She insisted Alec would easily "find a man" if he dressed in clothing that fit and he put himself out there more. They didn't seem to get that he really wasn't interested in finding someone. He spent most of his time making sure his siblings, Clary and Simon weren't killed- how he could have time for a relationship with all of that on his plate?

"Well I disagree, and so will the host. It's formal attire only."

Alec blanched. He had no 'formal attire', just jeans, sweat pants and holy t-shirts and sweaters. Jace smiled at Alec's horrified expression.

"Guess we'll be going shopping when the girls get here then."

Magnus smiled. "Oh, I love shopping!"

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Who invited you?"

Magnus shrugged. "I did, now you two stop ogling me and I'm going to shower. Then, we shop."

Jace snickered and turned back to Alec.

"Well he was half right. It looked like your eyes were about fall out of their sockets."

"Shut up Jace." Alec grumbled not at all happy with how this day was turning out.

* * *

"There are five of you now?" Magnus asked with exasperation as he entered the living room, wearing only a silk dressing robe. The golden color of the robe looked amazing against the man's tan skin and Alec forced himself to look away, concentrating on a painting on the opposite wall.

"Well yes and no. Yes there are currently five of us but no, the fifth one is not here to protect you in anyway. Hiring him to do so would be a huge mistake, actually hiring him for anything would be a huge mistake. Also don't let the tacky band t-shirt fool you, he is in no way musically talented, for the record."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest, slightly amused at Jace for the first time since he had met the irritating blonde.

Simon rolled his eyes at Jace, unlike Magnus he was not at amused by Jace at the moment.

"Thank you Jace for the absolutely necessary rant."

Jace smirked, "You're welcome."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "As much as I enjoy watching my boyfriend flirt with my brother, there are more pressing matters at hand."

"You mean how we're going to handle protecting Magnus at this party without being too obvious?" Clary asked.

Isabelle looked at her as if she had grown three heads, which Alec found odd as he thought Clary's question was the first sensible thing that had been said during this conversation.

"I meant going shopping. Finding a dress should be relatively easy, but a fitted suit on the other hand, not so much. And no, Simon you will not wear a ridiculously colored suit just for a fashion statement."

"I wasn't going to do that, but okay." Simon replied weakly. He never was much for arguing with Isabelle.

The entire room's, minus Magnus who was just watching the group as a whole with bemusement, attention turned to Alec. He was still doing his best to not look at Magnus so it took a while for him to notice this but when he did he gave them a bewildered expression.

"What?"

"You will not wear anything that does not fit you. We have to blend in and that means looking like we dress well, alright?"

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite aware of what it takes to blend in Isabelle. I've only done this my entire life."

Isabelle shrugged. "But this is the first time we're preventing death instead of causing it. It's different."

"Not really," Jace piped in, arguing just for the sake or arguing. "We still get to kill someone; we just don't know whom it is we're killing. I like to think it's the same thing with a bit of mystery to it, a challenge if you will. I actually like this game a lot more."

Simon shook his head. "How can you look at killing someone as a game of any sort?"

It was beyond a mystery to the boy, who had just recently met the three siblings a little over a year ago. He and Clary had always been best friends but Clary's mother's life as an assassin had been kept from her until she was fifteen and then Clary kept it from Simon until he had figured it out on his own.

"We don't," Isabelle defended, not liking what her boyfriend seemed to be inferring. "Well, Alec and I don't. It's our job though so we can't look at it the way you do. It's what we've done our whole lives."

Simon looked slightly guilty. He had meant it more as a jab towards Jace than Isabelle or Alec.

"I didn't mean it like that Iz," Simon whispered.

And Magnus, not liking the sudden tension in his household (he was never one for tension) interrupted.

"You two can sort out your coupley problems later, but now we need to get going. I'm looking for a new pair of shoes and that could take a while."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow in question.

"Shouldn't you already have an outfit planned out? You're the one who's actually had time to prepare."

Magnus smirked. "Yes but that was before this, now I have a date."

Alec looked confused.

"How could you possibly find a date so suddenly?"

Though if he really thought about it, someone like Magnus finding a date at any rate wouldn't be surprising the man was gorgeous after all.

Magnus chuckled, his cat like eyes dancing with amusement as he locked eyes with Alec.

"Well with these four already paired off, I just assumed you'd be my date darling. Would that be a problem?"

Alec could do nothing but sputter in reply.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed. It means a lot. I want to make the next chapters will be longer, these are just the introductory/ getting to the plot chapters. **

**Please read and review, all types of reviews are more than welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alec leaned against a wall in the corner of the grand ballroom, a scowl on his face. He hated all of this. He hated that he was in a snug fitting suit surrounded by obnoxious people none of whom he cared to get to know. People who could possibly be plotting the death of the man it was Alec's job to protect. The man who seemed to have so little concern for his own life that the second the group entered the party he darted away from them.

It was if he couldn't possibly get away from the people who were trying to save his life fast enough. And on top of that Alec was supposed to be his "date". Some date this Magnus Bane was. The sooner all of this was over the better, as far was Alec was concerned.

"Brother dear, standing and scowling in the corner is not at all what we came here to do," Isabelle said as she approached her brother, drink in hand.

Alec continued to scowl, but straightened himself so he was no longer against the wall.

"Are you drinking on the job Isabelle?" Alec asked, disregarding her statement altogether and eyeing the beverage in her hand with distaste.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"Yes, I am. It's part of blending in and besides that I have a very high tolerance." She said, bringing the drink to her lips and smiling at Alec's angry expression.

"It's just one drink and I've been sipping it the entire time. I'll bet I've kept a better watch on Magnus than you have," Isabelle continued to tease when Alec said nothing.

Alec snorted, "Doubt that. I've been searching for him for the past half hour."

"Perhaps you haven't been searching hard enough darling" said a voice from behind him, causing Alec to jump and Isabelle to laugh.

Alec's scowl, if possible, deepened as he turned to look at Magnus.

"How long have you been behind me?"

"Not long, Isabelle and I thought it would be fun to tease you. It'd be nice to see you smile."

"Good luck with that," Isabelle whispered under her breath.

Alec turned his glare to her and was met with a sweet smile before she dashed off to the dance floor, presumably to find Simon.

When Alec turned back to Magnus, a tan hand was extended out to him and Alec looked at Magnus with confusion.

"What?" Magnus asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, honestly unsure of what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious? I want a dance with my date."

Alec sputtered; his face warming and he knew he was probably blushing.

"No," he said finally.

Magnus blinked, dropping his hand.

"And why not? You're my date here and that's what dates do at a dance."

"No, I'm here to protect you. I'm pretending to be your date and I can that just as easily from here as I can from dancing with you."

"You didn't even know where I was the past half hour." Magnus challenged, folding his arm across his thin chest. The way the fabric of Magnus' suit squeezed his muscles did wonderful things for biceps and Alec did his best not to stare.

"I do now and besides, you walked away from me." Alec defended, feeling annoyed.

"No I didn't. I had expected you to follow when I realized you hadn't I went off and did my own thing. It wasn't until I saw you pouting in the corner that I came over here."

"I wasn't pouting," Alec argued and Magnus smiled.

"Sure you weren't."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "Stop being a condescending asshole. I'm trying to save your life."

"No, you're pouting and you're here to be my date. So dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"Alexander the bodyguard doesn't, Alexander my date does." Magnus said extending his hand to Alec again.

"Don't call me Alexander," Alec huffed, but then to Magnus' surprise, took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor.

* * *

"And you said you don't dance," Magnus teased as the two began their second dance together.

Alec was a surprisingly graceful dancer.

"I said I don't dance, I didn't say I don't dance well," Alec replied looking to his feet.

Magnus tossed his head back and chuckled and Alec looked up, unsure of what the man found so amusing.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, thinking he was being mocked.

"You are darling," Magnus replied, looking down as his inch shorter dance partner.

Alec scowled and looked down at the floor again, now positive he was being made fun of.

"I meant it as a compliment," Magnus said softly, realizing Alec was upset.

Alec still said nothing but looked back up at the man.

"You were making fun of me," he said finally.

Magnus shook his head. "How was I making fun of you?"

"You were laughing at me," Alec replied, not having any of Magnus' games.

"I was laughing at what you did, not you specifically. You're funny in a . . . not trying to be way."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, a silent question being asked and Magnus smiled.

"I simply think you're adorable and thus you make me laugh. It's not at all complicated," Magnus explained.

Alec once again looked away, glancing at the people around them. He had done this quite a lot during their dancing, much to Magnus' annoyance.

"You should relax darling," said Magnus as Alec continued to scan the crowd. "Nothing is going to happen in such a public place especially with so many important people around. It would lead to far too much media coverage."

Alec rolled his eyes and turned back to Magnus. As if he was the expert on these things.

"You'd be surprised." Alec stiffly replied.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "A lot of your hits have been in public?"

Alec didn't answer, and though he was looking at Magnus he was seeing something else- someone else. Magnus knew that distant look; he himself had it many times, and for once, stopped talking.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable," Magnus said suddenly, feeling a bit guilty about the sad look in Alec's eyes. They were such a pretty blue, but the sadness darkened them.

Alec blinked, surprised at the apology.

"It's fine, and you don't." Alec said and for some reason he smiled. Maybe it was because the apology sounded like the first genuine thing Magnus had said since they'd met.

"Don't what?"

"Make me uncomfortable."

"You sure act like I do."

Alec looked at Magnus with an earnest expression.

"That's how I always am. With siblings like mine and our line of work, it's hard not to be a little guarded."

Magnus nodded, truly understanding.

The song finally ended and Alec felt a swell of relief, ready to be done dancing. He didn't like constantly having his back to so many people. Magnus pulled him back as another song began and Alec looked at him with wide eyes.

"Another dance?"

Magnus snickered, pulling him closer.

"Well it is a party."

"Is this all you people do?"

"You people?"Magnus asked, jokingly offended.

Alec immediately felt guilty.

"I meant. . . I didn't mean like- I'm sorry." Alec stammered, his face turning red. His blunt nature could really be a problem at times.

"It's alright darling; I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Alec cleared his throat, face still warm.

They were silent for the rest of the dance and when the song ended, Magnus made his way to break them apart knowing Alec wouldn't be in the mood for another dance. To his surprise, Alec pulled him back, the guilt still plain on his innocent face. Magnus wondered how he could think of a professional killer as innocent but this boy managed it.

"One more dance?" Alec asked, his way of a further apology.

Magnus smiled, and not once to turn down a dance with a beautiful boy, nodded his acceptance. Alec beamed as Magnus pulled him closer.

"If you insist Alexander," Magnus said.

"Don't push it," Alec replied, trying not to smile. The proximity to the man did funny things to his emotions.

"See what happens when you relax? Isn't this so much better than constantly looking around for a nonexistent person?" Magnus asked his arms around Alec's neck.

Alec was about to retort when the sound of glass breaking and a girl shrieking interrupted him. It took Alec less than a second to recognize that voice as his sister's and at the sound of gunfire, Alec wasted no time in tackling Magnus to the ground covering his body with his own as the room erupted into chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they keep me writing.

* * *

Alec stayed crouched over Magnus, his hand on the man's chest to keep him from getting back up. As if Magnus was even going to try to do that.

"Stay down, "Alec ordered, standing up a bit, but still in a crouched position.

"As if I had any plans to get up, I'm 6'2"- my people do not do well in these situations."

Alec was too busy scanning the crowd to properly pay attention to Magnus. He couldn't spot his siblings and adrenaline was coursing through them. He would never let anything happen to them, he couldn't.

"Your people?" Alec questioned, finally processing the fact that Magnus had spoken. He was still scanning the crowd, not looking down at the man it was his job to protect.

"Yes, the overtly tall. You are a part of this group as well; I'd stay crouching if I were you."

Alec snorted, but took this moment to stand up all the way, hoping to use said height to look over the still shrieking crowd of bewildered people.

Magnus was opening his mouth and saying something else but Alec completely tuned him out upon catching the sight of red hair.

"Clary!" He shouted, and the red head turned quickly to him, her face was dirtied and her green eyes wide but other than that she seemed fine.

"Alec," she said with relief as she ran to him.

He grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Have you seen Jace or Isabelle?"

Slowly she nodded, and pointed towards a far corner, the corner he had been standing in earlier, Alec noted. He immediately saw the tell-tale golden curls and knew it was his brother.

"You stay here, I'm going to go help Jace," Alec said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, I'll go to Jace, you stay here," Clary protested, wanting to help her boyfriend. Alec grabbed her again and steadied her by holding her shoulders.

"Clary, you're hysterical right now. Stay with Magnus, please." Alec said, his eyes boring into Clary's, begging her to listen for once.

Slowly, clearly still in shock, Clary nodded her agreement. With that Alec gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze of the shoulder before he took off towards his brother, his weapon drawn and ready.

"Jace," Alec yelled, the room already thinning out and the sound of gunfire had ceased.

His brother turned to him, weapon at the ready as well.

"I got one of them, but everyone else got away."

Alec breathed a sigh of relief as he got to Jace, not paying much attention to what he said. Jace was alright and that was what mattered.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked, noting the troubled look in Jace's golden eyes.

"Yeah, I just . . . didn't see that one coming." Jace ran a hand through his curly hair, looking completely and utterly distraught, staring down at the fallen body of the man he shot down.

Alec put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Clary's with Magnus. She's okay, a little bit shaken though. I think it's the adrenaline rush. They're over there." Alec pointed in the direction he had come from, Clary's red hair sticking out easily.

Nodding his head and not saying another word, Jace stalked off to find his girlfriend. Alec spared the dead body one last glance before he once again surveyed the room, looking for any possible person responsible for all of this chaos.

However, his attention was taken away from the room as he heard the sobs of his sister and Isabelle's safety was quickly brought to the forefront of his mind.

"Izzy!" Alec shrieked, unable to control his voice as worry for his baby sister took over his brain.

"You fucking idiot," He heard her mumbling, and he darted in the direction of the voice. With the sound of another sob and string of curse words, Alec easily found Isabelle.

Alec found Isabelle crouched down on the floor, her black hair a mess and she looked to be in pain. Unthinking, Alec kneeled down beside her, lifting her head up to get a look at her face. His efforts were met with a hard shove.

"I'm fine Alec, it's Simon!" Isabelle shrieked, tears falling down her face.

It was then that Alec realized the reason for Izzy's position. Lying in front of her in a crumpled heap was her boyfriend. He was moaning and clutching his shoulder, his hand red with blood.

"Simon," Alec whispered, genuinely concerned for the guy. He gingerly touched the squirming musician, trying to get him to still so he could inspect the wound. Isabelle scooted backwards, still in hysterics and knowing Alec was the best of them at first aid.

"Simon," Alec warned, steadying him and laying him on his back instead of his side.

"Do your best to stay still," Alec requested, gingerly peeling off his suit jacket.

"Dude," Simon said his brown eyes hazy, "this party sucks."

* * *

Simon sat on the elegant white couch, sucking in a breath and wincing as Isabelle tended to his wound.

"Ouch, that hurts Iz!" Simon whined, but was silenced by a death glare from his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to see you get hurt." Simon grumbled, still hissing in pain as she soaked his wound in alcohol, cleaning it before re-bandaging it. Alec had done the original bandage while still at the party, but Izzy insisted on being the one to assist her boyfriend when they got back to Magnus'. She was too upset for either Alec of Simon to protest, though Alec as much better at these things.

"This is my job Simon. I'll get hurt on occasion. I shouldn't have even brought you, I knew it was stupid."

Isabelle was focused on Simon's arm, still wrapping the bandage around his shoulder but Simon could see how shiny her eyes were and how her mouth was set into a grimace. She was trying not to cry.

"Iz, I'm fine." He assured, hating to see her upset. It was such a rarity even Alec was uncomfortable, and despite how badly he wanted to be the one to make his sister feel better, he know no one could help her quite as much as Simon.

"I'm going to go find Jace and Clary, see if they need anything."

Simon nodded and Isabelle didn't even look up, still trying to conceal her tears with her long black hair. Alec stared at her a moment, his heart aching with helplessness before he disappeared down the hallway to Magnus Bane's room- where Jace and Clary had taken the man to "discuss things" in Jace's words.

A door slammed as Alec made his way into the hall and Alec jumped, unprepared for the noise.

"Jace?" Alec asked, seeing his brother storming his way, exasperation clear on his face.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Alec questioned.

"He's what's wrong!" Jace shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Magnus' bedroom door.

"What happened?" Alec inquired not all surprised Jace was not getting along with the man. They were both dominant personalities and were bound to clash.

"He's refusing to listen to anything I say even if it's for his own damn good. You talk to him, I have to find Clary." Jace said, huffing and walking away.

"She's not with you?" Alec asked, turning to look at his brother.

Jace shook his head sadly. "She went outside for a minute, she needed the fresh air."

Alec nodded his understanding and watched as his brother disappeared down the hall, an uneasy feeling in his gut as he turned towards Magnus' bedroom.

With trepidation, Alec softly knocked of Magnus' door.

"If you're coming in for round two Blondie then I'm going to have to disappoint you. I'm not in the mood to argue with an egotistical teenager for the rest of the night."

"Um, it's Alec, I'm not a teenager and I'm not here to argue. Can I come in?"

"Nor are you egotistical," Magnus muttered so lowly that Alec barely heard him. "You may come in."

Alec opened the door, not at all surprised to be greeted by a vast array of brightly colored décor and furniture. Magnus lay sprawled out on a large king sized bed in the middle of the room; the comforter was a canary yellow.

"You and Jace were arguing?" Alec asked, feeling a bit stupid for asking a question he already knew the answer to. Magnus' presence had an odd way of making it difficult for Alec to speak, as if he didn't have that problem already.

Magnus sat up, favoring his side a bit but Alec chose not to say anything and instead listen to his explanation. This whole business would be much easier if Magnus and Jace got along and Alec would do his best to play peacekeeper.

"Your brother seems to think this one incident means I should be kept on permanent lockdown."

Alec raised his brow.

"I don't he- he couldn't- we couldn't," Alec stopped and took a breath, trying to find the right words. "We wouldn't ask you to do that, I mean."

"Well Golden Boy sure as hell was and when I objected he yelled, then I yelled and then he stormed off. It was all very exciting," Magnus explained, not sounding as if he truly found the event exciting.

"I'm sorry about Jace. He can be headstrong sometimes."

Magnus snorted, muttering something rude about Jace that Alec chose to ignore under his breath.

"I'll talk to him," Alec offered, and Magnus gave him a look of surprise. "We're here to protect your life Magnus, not change it."

Magnus blinked and his expression was unreadable for a moment. Alec stood, feeling uncomfortable under Magnus' gaze and started towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when he caught sight of Magnus' facial expression. Magnus looked sad and withdrawn and not all in the mood to be left alone. Feeling guilty, Alec dropped his hand and started back towards Magnus.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked his voice soft and reassuring.

Magnus blinked, leaning back against the bed and closing his eyes, his hands folded under his head.

"No, I was only nearly killed for reasons I am unaware of and came to my own home only to be scolded like a child by a teen several years younger than myself. I'm fine. Peachy." Magnus responded dryly.

Alec's lip twitched and he ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to react to that. Magnus was clearly upset but trying to cover it up with sarcasm. Something else he had in common with Jace, Alec noted.

Deciding it definitely wasn't best to leave the man alone in such a state, Alec made his way to the edge of Magnus' bed, pausing for a moment before taking a seat on the edge. Magnus, feeling the shifting of the bed, opened one eye and slowly sat up, staring at Alec with confusion clear on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about, is there Alexander? I was almost shot, but I'm fine. You guys did your job. Well done. If you want to help anyone I'd suggest the rat faced one or the little ginger."

Alec sighed. His reaction was so Jace-like that he couldn't let it go. He knew the man was much more emotional than he let on. And for some stupid reason, Alec felt compelled to help the man as much as he could.

"This is new for us too." Alec said suddenly, feeling the need to say something. Magnus gave him a dubious look as if to say 'what does that have to do with anything'. While Alec knew it was a stretch he hoped he could somehow relate to this strange man by his own story.

"I mean the killing thing, yeah that's all we've ever done. But this, it's different, you know? We've never been assigned to _save_ a life. And it's weird because the person that was shot could have just as easily been my sister or brother and it could have been somewhere a lot more life threatening than in the shoulder."

Alec ran a hand through his hair again, the very thought of either of his siblings being seriously injured or killed stressing him out. When he glanced back up at Magnus he had a sincere look on his face.

"I just want you to know, I don't know what you're feeling but I don't want you to feel trapped or anything. That's not why we're here. I'll talk to Jace, and we'll try to work something out that's best for your safety but not overboard."

When Magnus didn't respond, Alec made his way off the bed and back towards the door, guessing Magnus really wasn't in the mood to talk. His hand was on the doorknob once again when Magnus spoke.

"Will it always be like this?" Magnus asked his voice as quiet as Alec had ever heard it.

Turning back, Alec offered him a small smile.

"No, it won't be. This was last minute so we weren't as prepared but for now on we will be and since Jace took out on the men that man may lead us to him once we identify the body."

Magnus nodded, still having a distant look in his eyes and Alec moved back to the bed and once again took a seat on the edge.

"I know you have no reason to trust me or any of us at all but believe me. This is our job and it does matter to us. We're not going to let an innocent person die if we can help it. Arrogant as he may be, Jace is the best and Clary is great too, this was just a surprise to all of us. Izzy is a master of everything and if it comes down to it any one of us would jump in front of a bullet for you because that's what we do."

Magnus was staring at Alec now, completely dumbfounded. He had never met someone as sincere as the boy in front of him.

"Alright," Magnus said finally. Alec looked surprised.

"Alright?"

Magnus nodded. "I trust you."

And then Alec smiled the most brilliant smile Magnus had ever seen, and the glittery man just knew he was done for.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't my favorite chapter and I had to keep re-writing it because it just has a weird feel to it. So sorry about that, and don't worry, there is more . . . physical moments to come between them as well as emotional.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of these reviews, favorites and follows mean so much to me!

* * *

"That's the infamous Magnus Bane?" asked Phil, a twenty-three year old computer hacker who was probably the closest thing Alec had to a friend outside of his siblings, Clary, and Simon. The Lightwood siblings along with Clary were meeting with Phil and Hodge to discuss the shooting and the identity of the man Jace had killed.

"Yeah, something else isn't he?" Jace snorted, though Phil had been directing his question to Alec.

Phil, not a fan of Jace in the least bit ignored him and continued to speak to Alec.

"Isn't he supposed to be like under protection? It seems kind of hard when he looks like a glittery . . . ball of glitter."

Isabelle snickered. "Glittery ball of glitter? Really Phillip?"

Phil's hazel eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's Phil, and how else should I describe him?"

Alec, who was also terrible with words, sympathized with the man.

"There's really not an accurate way to describe him," Alec added, not wanting this to turn into a fight as it usually did.

It was a never ending battle really. Either Jace or Isabelle would taunt the man and a ridiculous argument would ensue. Clary had once even slapped the guy, though even Alec admitted Phil deserved that one.

Phil smiled appreciatively while Isabelle and Jace rolled their eyes. Magnus, who had been speaking with Clary and Hodge, slowly made his way over to the foursome, apparently having heard his name.

"Au contraire Alexander, I think there are many ways to describe me."

Phil gave Magnus a hard look but looked back to Alec.

"Alexander?"

"It's Alec," Alec said, sounding weary as he looked back up to Magnus who was standing right behind him.

Magnus shrugged, unbothered by the correction.

"As I was saying though, I believe there are many ways to describe me. The word magnificent comes to mind."

Jace, who was usually annoyed by Magnus, seemed to find this amusing or maybe it was of the fact that Magnus was annoying Phil as effectively as he and Isabelle usually did.

Phil looked from Alec to Magnus and back to Alec again.

"Well good luck then, Alec," Phil emphasized his preferred name, "It seems you are going to need it."

With those words, Phil clapped Alec on the shoulder and went back to his desk, still searching for any way to identify the man.

"So what was Hodge saying?" Jace asked, unbothered by Phil's rather rude departure.

Magnus, who had been staring at Phil with amusement, turned to him.

"He was simply asking questions about what occurred that night and what I saw. He seemed much more interested in your girlfriend, actually."

That caught Jace's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Magnus blinked, clearly not expecting such a reaction.

"He was concerned by how she responded that night I believe, it wasn't a big deal."

Jace, not paying a bit of attention, quickly turned away looking to find Clary and Hodge who had apparently gone to Hodge's office.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked, looking to Alec and Isabelle with raised eyebrows.

"Clary has . . . issues. She's newer to this than we are and in the beginning she . . . witnessed some things that can make having a job like this rather difficult." Isabelle explained, her eyes on Hodge's office door, where Jace had just gone.

"And what was that?" Magnus asked, though he knew he was pushing his luck.

"It was her first mission," Alec answered. "The target was her father and she was with her mother and stepfather. He injured Clary and killed them both right in front of her."

Magnus' jaw dropped. He thought he has a messed up father, this one really took the cake.

"He sounds like a shoe in for father of the year," Magnus muttered, unable to not try and joke about anything.

Isabelle smiled at that. "Can the award be delivered posthumously? Jace killed him."

"Well then I guess Blondie is good for something."

Isabelle was about to respond, likely with a dig about Jace, when a voice interrupted the trio's conversation.

"Alec!" Phil called, "I'm going to need you to come here for a sec."

The panic was evident in his voice and Alec was quick to dart away from the two and walk to his side.

"Is Alec the computer savvy one of you four or what?" Magnus asked, curious as to why Phil only called Alec over there.

Isabelle sniffed. "No, Alec can barely figure out texting. He's just the only one Phil likes."

"Likes as in. . ."

Isabelle nodded, "Alec has no idea even if it's incredibly obvious. We would tell him, but it'd just make him even more awkward and Alec being so oblivious helps us out in a lot of ways."

Magnus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Phil likes to try and impress Alec so anything we need done Phil makes priority. It really is amazing that Alec hasn't caught on yet."

Magnus snorted, "He does seem rather naive."

"Who? Phil or Alec?"

"Your brother, I mean I picked up that Phil had the hots for him the second I saw him. How long has this been going on?"

Isabelle seemed rather amused by this conversation and her smile grew somewhat mischievous.

"It's been happening since Alec was sixteen and Alec isn't entirely naïve. He just is when it comes to socializing and boys."

"Why is that?" Magnus asked, not at all trying to hide his interest in the boy.

"Alec's always been looking out for Jace and me; he's just never really cared or had time to do those things. Regardless of what Jace and I say he just refuses to put himself out there, that and he in incredibly oblivious."

"Seems so," Magnus whispered, watching as Phil and Alec spoke in low voices to one another.

"Don't worry," Isabelle said her smile even more unsettling. "Phil has no chance."

Magnus snickered, finding he actually liked this Isabelle.

"I wasn't."

"Though as straight forward as you are, Alec probably still doesn't get it. You have to spell things out with him. Blunt is the only way he knows how to be."

Magnus looked thoughtful. "That won't be a problem in the least."

"Alright but it would be best to remember what we do for a living. Hurt him in anyway and you'll need protection from me."

Instead of being afraid, like any sane person would be, Magnus simply smiled.

"I'll remember that."

"Good," Isabelle replied and before she could say anything else they were interrupted once again.

"Iz, you're going to need to get over here. You too Magnus," Alec said, his voice authoritative.

* * *

Magnus stared between the three people in front of him, their faces all frozen in states of horror as his was frozen in confusion. The simple name Michael Wayland had seemed to paralyze them all and their silence did nothing to help Magnus' confusion.

"So who is this Michael?" Magnus asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. He would not let any of his emotions escape. He would never let them know how much this whole situation made him truly feel.

It was Alec who answered his face stony but his eyes revealed everything he was feeling. It hurt Magnus to look into those eyes for some reason, so he stared at the space in-between them.

"Michael Wayland Jr. is his real name I guess. He was the son of our father's best friend. We haven't seen him in years."

"What does that mean?" Magnus asked, not sure why the name made them seem so afraid.

"He was an ally of Valentine, Clary's father."

Magnus blinked, still not getting it.

"It's not Michael that's scary. It's who he works for now," Isabelle elaborated.

"And that is?"

Alec answered this time, "Sebastian Morgenstern, Valentine's son and Clary's brother and the only person in the world better than Jace at what we do."

Though Magnus didn't hold Jace in any high regard, he was suddenly just as afraid as the Lightwood siblings looked.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense," Jace huffed, arms folded across his broad chest as he sat at desk in Hodge's office.

"What doesn't make sense?" Isabelle asked, twirling her long dark hair around her finger, "The fact that Sebastian is a psychotic killer? That's fairly obvious to everyone involved."

Jace glared at his sister.

"I mean this isn't his style. He'd kill Magnus himself."

Magnus, who was sitting beside Alec, said nothing at the mention of his name.

"And you're sure this information is correct Alec? Wayland Jr. is the one dead?" Hodge asked, rubbing his temples.

Alec nodded. "Yes, Phil confirmed it with a partial fingerprint match."

Hodge nodded, clearly stressed by this information.

"Clarissa, has he tried to contact you in any way?" Hodge questioned.

Clary shook her head slowly, looking to be in a daze. Jace's scowl deepened.

"If you're not going to say or do anything productive then we're leaving Starkweather," Jace spat out vehemently. Hodge only looked slightly taken aback, but everyone knew how on edge Sebastian's name alone made Jace. Without another word Jace stalked out of the room, everyone else but Hodge doing the same soon after.

Hodge let Alec know to be looking for a phone call and they'd discuss all of this once everyone's emotions settled down. Alec silently nodded his understanding.

"Alec!"

Alec turned to see Phil waving him down and he numbly walked towards the boy- too many emotions passing through him at once to truly feel any of them.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I know . . . with your parents," Phil began, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Alec offered a half smile in thanks, unable to show a real one.

"Thanks Phil, we'll be alright. It's Jace I'm worried about and Magnus too."

Phil scrunched his face.

"Magnus?"

Alec nodded. "He is the one Sebastian is trying to kill."

"Oh, oh right. That is a bit worrying."

Alec nodded, turning back to see only Isabelle and Magnus waiting on him. Jace and Clary had already left it seemed, which made sense, they were the two most effected by Sebastian.

"I'd better get going," Alec said as he turned back to Phil, noticing an unpleasant look on his face.

The look didn't seem so much directed at him as behind him but Alec couldn't focus on that, not with everything else going on.

"Thanks again. For everything, Phil. We'll probably be back again soon."

Phil nodded, squeezing Alec's shoulder before dropping his hand to his side and smiling his goodbye. Alec just waved and headed towards his sister and Magnus, confused by how they both could possibly look so amused with the situation they were in.

* * *

"Screw waiting on Hodge!" Jace shouted, in the middle of an argument with his brother and sister. Clary who had been sitting on the couch, quickly moved to stand and put a placating hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

The four had been arguing for over an hour now, unsure of what to do. Alec had informed Jace and Clary of the fact that Hodge would call when he came up with a plan. This information sent Jace into a tizzy, as he and Clary were never ones to sit around and wait. Though Clary was much better about this than her boyfriend, she was much more aware of what a psycho her brother truly was and of the danger doing something reckless could result in.

"What are we supposed to do then Jace?" Isabelle yelled, her voice matching Jace's. "We can't go in shooting blind with someone like Sebastian."

"I'm not saying that we go in blind," Jace retorted, lowering his voice a bit. "I just think we can't sit around waiting on Hodge to come up with a plan for us."

"That's his job though," Alec argued, wary of any plan Jace was thinking about.

"Yeah, a job he only has because he's useless in the field."

Alec rolled his eyes, not even bothering to voice his disagreement with that statement. It would just lead to more arguing and he was exhausted with that as it was.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I think we should wait on Hodge," Jace opened his mouth to protest but Alec raised his hand to stop him. "I also think that while we wait we should formulate a plan of our own. In the end we'll decide which is better, but we have to remember this isn't just about killing Sebastian. We have to protect Magnus as well, he is the whole reason we are here after all."

With a huff of annoyance, Jace agreed to those terms and Clary and Isabelle did the same.

"Where is Magnus anyways?" Isabelle asked, looking around the living room, eyes narrowed.

"He said he was going out on the balcony to make a phone call," Clary said, gesturing towards said balcony. "That was about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well someone should go check on him, make sure he's not dead," Jace suggested, looking at Alec.

Alec, catching this look, threw his hands in the air.

"Why me?"

It wasn't as if he minded, but he didn't like what his brother's facial expression implied.

"You're the only one he likes," Jace replied.

"No I'm not, he likes Isabelle and Clary too. He told me so."

Jace smirked, as if Alec's statement in some way proved him right.

"Having a lot of person chit chats with him are you?"

Alec flushed, "No, it was just something in passing. Everyone else can have a conversation with the man except for you."

Jace shrugged, "All the better reason for me not to be the one to go out there then."

"I'm not arguing that, I just don't understand why I was the one volunteered."

"Because he likes you the best," Isabelle interrupted.

Alec glared at her. He knew that wasn't true at all as the man appeared to be glued to his sister's side the majority of the time at the office. He wasn't sure why but an uneasiness settled in his stomach at the thought of Magnus liking his sister, though he knew the two would never work out. It was almost like jealousy. Though he'd never be jealous of his sister and knew he had nothing with Magnus to be jealous of, the odd feeling was still there.

With exasperation, Alec threw his hands in the air and walked down the hallway to where he knew the balcony to be.

Like with Magnus' bedroom, Alec tentatively knocked before sliding the glass door open.

"Magnus" He called in a low voice, though in the tiny space it was easy to spot the man, leaning against the railing, a cigarette in hand.

Magnus turned to Alec, sliding the cigarette into his mouth and taking another long drag. It was odd to Alec, as smoking was usually something of a turn off to the health nut but with Magnus it was almost sensual. The way he held the cigarette easily between his lips made Alec think of other things and he quickly looked away.

"Yes Alec?"

"We just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were alright."

"You mean make sure I hadn't been shot by a sniper or something of the like?"

Alec gulped, while that hadn't been his line of thinking it definitely was a possibility. Sebastian was insane like that.

"Well, err no. I just didn't know how you were . . . feeling is all, about the news.

Magnus sighed, exhaling smoke as he did so. Alec was once again with how the man could make something he considered disgusting look so beautiful.

"_The news_? You mean that a supposed well trained psychopath wants to kill me and more than likely will? I'm holding up just fine."

Alec blinked, fiddling nervously with his hands. He hadn't meant to offend the man, he just had no idea what to say. This wasn't his forte, it never had been. If anything it was the opposite of his forte because he was horrible with words, new people and attractive men and being thrust into a situation with all three was not good.

"He's not going to kill you Magnus; we'll make sure of that."

"You didn't sound too confident earlier."

"That's not what we were unsure of. We can and will stop him from killing you. Stopping him from doing . . . whatever the hell he's really doing is something else entirely."

"Whatever he's really doing?" Magnus questioned, his cigarette nearing its end.

"Well, Jace was right about one thing, if Sebastian wanted you dead he wouldn't be sending others to do it. He's far too prideful for that and he definitely wouldn't send a Wayland."

Alec didn't bother to hide the vile in his voice when said Wayland's name. He hated Michael Wayland almost as much as hated Sebastian.

"Not a fan of either I see," Magnus pointed out, lighting another cigarette between his lips. Alec tried not to stare.

"No. He was my father's best friend but when . . . a dispute occurred there were two sides and my father and Michael chose the opposite ones."

Alec was now staring openly at Magnus but there was nothing lustful about his gaze. In fact Magnus felt Alec was looking right through him, or looking at him and seeing someone else. A memory of some kind probably, Magnus did the same thing at times.

"Sebastian killed my parents and Michael could have warned my father but he didn't. That's why it's just Iz, Jace and me. Well, Clary now too. His son was just as evil and I'm not sad Jace killed him."

Magnus blinked, his hand going limp and the cigarette falling from it. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry Alexander," Magnus said, sounding heartfelt.

Alec's lip twitched and shrugged. "It's been years. I just wanted you to know this is personal for us now, which for Jace that can be a very good or very bad."

"Here's hoping for very good," Magnus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked and Alec smiled, his hand going to the handle of the sliding glass door.

"You coming in?" He asked and Magnus nodded, assisting Alec in opening the door when he had difficulty.

"It gets stuck sometimes so you have to push in and pull at the same time," Magnus explained, putting his hand over Alec's. His heartbeat sped up at the contact and Alec sucked in a breath as the door easily slid open with Magnus' help.

"I am trusting you with my life and you can barely open a door?" Magnus teased as they re-entered the loft, immediately warmed by the heat of the apartment.

Alec snorted, shaking his head and unable to fight the smile spreading across his face.

"You're a billionaire and you can't buy a place with a properly functioning door?" Alec challenged and this made Magnus smile. Both of their worries were temporarily forgotten as they began to banter back and forth.

It wasn't until the obvious clearing of another person's throat that either male remembered other people were currently in Magnus' living room.

Alec turned, cheeks burning, to look at his brother.

"What Jace?" He asked, unable to conceal his annoyance with his brother.

Jace, a smirk plastered on his face, folded his hands across his chest knowingly.

"That was an awfully long time to just be checking on somebody Alec," Jace teased.

Alec rolled his eyes but said nothing; he had no comeback for that. Thankfully for him, Magnus did.

"Interesting observation skills there Golden One, you truly are something else."

The amusement left Jace's face and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I was just going to let you know Clary and I are going to bed so you and Iz are on watch. Can you handle that?"

Alec nodded, "Of course I can."

Jace snickered, "Of course you can."

Alec shook his head as his brother appeared incredibly eager to "go to bed" and dashed away. Turning back to look at Magnus, Alec suddenly felt incredibly awkward.

"Um, I think I need to find Isabelle. I don't know where she could have gone off to . . ."

As if on cue, his sister flounced into the room looking, a smile on her face that made Alec uneasy.

"I'm right here dear brother, and as it would have it I was just about to take a shower. If that's alright with you of course Magnus"

Magnus smiled. "It's more than alright, take as long as you'd like darling."

With another flash of her perfect white teeth, Isabelle sauntered away. Alec did his best not to be bothered by the fact that Magnus called his sister darling.

"So," Magnus began, interrupting Alec's thoughts. "How about we watch a movie to pass the time?"

"You're sure you're not tired?" Alec asked, thinking the man would likely want or need sleep by now.

Magnus shook his head. "I'm not tired in the least bit, besides I'd much rather sleep later than be stuck awake and having to interact with the Romeo and Juliet of the group."

Alec laughed as they both took a seat on the couch and Magnus turned to Netflix.

"They're not that bad."

Magnus looked to Alec, his eyes and voice incredibly genuine. "No, but you are much better company."

For the second time that night, Alec couldn't fight the smile that enveloped his whole face.

* * *

So I hope this was okay and I tried to include some background information on the Lightwood siblings, though I fear Alec might have been slightly OOC in that moment. (Well I guess this whole fic they're all going to be slightly OOC but I try to keep them as in character as I can, due to my understanding of them). And next chapter there will be a whole lot of Malec.


	7. Chapter 7

"You were his date?" asked an annoyed looking Phil asked as soon as Alec entered the building.

Alec, taken off guard, raised his eyebrows.

"Whose date?" He asked, taking a seat next to the man.

Phil said nothing, just turned his computer to where Alec could see what he was looking at. At this, Alec was even more surprised. Before him was a photo of him and Magnus, arriving at the party before the shooting- Alec's name was not mentioned as he was simply referred to as 'Magnus Bane's hot date'. He did his best not to feel offended at the wording and turned to Phil with a dubious expression.

"It was just a cover. Izzy and Jace each had dates and we thought it would look odd if Magnus arrived without one."

Okay, it had mainly been Magnus' idea but Alec knew Phil wouldn't appreciate that.

Phil snorted, "Apparently."

Alec was taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't a slight against you Alec. It's just well, how much do you know about this Magnus Bane?"

Alec thought about the past two weeks, how much time he'd been spending with Magnus, how much fun he'd been having with the vivacious man. While they were no closer to finding out Sebastian's plans, Alec had certainly grown a bit closer to the man it was his job to protect. He couldn't say that to Phil though, it was incredibly unprofessional of him to be _flirting_ on the job.

"I'm not really sure. Why?"

With a sniff and low chuckle, Phil clicked over to other tabs and it was then Alec noticed all of these many tabs were various searches on this mysterious Magnus Bane. All of those tabs, Alec realized as Phil clicked over each one again and again, every now and then looking back to Alec to gauge his reaction was an article about Magnus and each photograph showed him with different men and women, all given the same label as Alec, 'Magnus Bane's date of the evening'.

He couldn't quite pinpoint what emotion it was he was feeling but it made him feel slightly nauseous.

"And that's just from this year," Phil explained.

"Why are you searching things about Magnus?" Alec asked, clearing his throat.

Phil's lip twitched.

"We can't find anything on Sebastian, so I figured we could try and find out what it is Sebastian is after. Researching Mr. Bane seemed like the logical answer."

Alec nodded, "That does make sense."

This made Phil smile, but Alec didn't notice, he was just staring at the computer feeling like a complete idiot. It wasn't as if he was fantasizing about marrying the man but it was nice to feel special and singled out by him. Now he knew that it wasn't true, that the flirtation was more about Magnus' personality than him. It was a bit of a blow to his self-esteem, but he wouldn't let that show. Magnus was a client, nothing more and Alec was determined to remain nothing less than professional, despite the resentful feeling bubbling in his gut, the slight pang of hurt that really wasn't Magnus's fault but his own.

"Unfortunately," Phil said with a sigh, "this is all I've found."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward, his arm stabling himself on Phil's chair.

"Just stuff about his . . . love life?"

Phil nodded, apparently satisfied with Alec's reaction.

"Strange isn't it? I mean he seems to have no problem flaunting himself yet this is all we can find on him."

Alec shook his head in agreement, it was rather odd. Phil was the best there was when it came to computer, hence the reason for him being one of the few people around their age in the office and not in the field, if he couldn't find something it was for a good reason.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked, confused of the implications of Phil's statement.

Phil turned back to look at Alec. "It just means that maybe you four should be more careful around this Magnus. There's a reason Sebastian and his men are after him and knowing Sebastian, that reason can't be good."

Alec swallowed, looking back up at the screen, wondering how he could have been so stupid to get his hopes up even the slightest bit over this man.

* * *

"How'd the meeting with Phillip go?" Jace asked as Alec entered Magnus' apartment. Clary was sitting beside him and tried to fight a smile.

Apparently they thought calling Phil Phillip was the most amusing thing possible.

"I don't know why you do that," Alec said with exasperation as he closed the door behind him. "Phillip isn't even his real name, Phil is."

"Which is exactly why I do, I mean who names their kid Phil when everyone knows Phil is short for Phillip? It makes no sense!"

Alec shook his head but did so with a smile.

"So anyways back to the question. What happened at the meeting?"

Alec shrugged. "Very little really, he just wanted to speak about Magnus. We're no closer to figuring out what Sebastian wants than we were before if that's what you're asking."

"He wanted to speak about Magnus?" Clary asked, her green eyes darkening with confusion.

Alec nodded, taking a seat in the chair across from the couple.

"We can't find anything on Sebastian so he wanted to try and see why he'd possibly be after someone like Magnus."

"Maybe he stole his glitter." Jace deadpanned, which caused both Clary and Alec to give him an annoyed look.

"Maybe I stole whose glitter?" a voice that Alec immediately recognized as Magnus asked. That strange feeling in his stomach was back.

"Sebastian's," Jace replied simply, leaning backwards to look up at Magnus.

"That sounds like it would be a sensible reason to try and kill someone," Magnus joked as he took a seat on the end of the couch.

Jace snorted at this but Alec frowned.

"Well I'm glad someone has a sense of humor about all of this," Jace muttered.

When no one said anything back, Jace spoke up again.

"So again, the meeting, what happened?"

Alec glanced at Magnus for a brief second, before turning back to Jace. It would be wrong to hide anything from Magnus as it was his life on the line but it was so strange to say this in front of him.

"I already told you, nothing really happened, we just spoke about Magnus."

"About me?" Magnus asked sounding caught off guard.

"Well, um yeah. We were trying to find out what possible . . . connection there could be between you and Sebastian."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well what did you find?"

"Nothing really, Phil mostly just found out about your . . . uh social life."

"Social life?" Jace scoffed as Alec blushed.

Magnus chuckled at this as well.

"Is that what it's being called these days?" Magnus asked, still laughing and Alec scowled.

"I was trying to be discreet," Alec grumbled and Clary cast him a sympathetic glance.

Magnus smiled at Alec as he ceased laughing.

"I thought it was sweet darling," cooed Magnus and this made Jace smirk, there was a knowing look in his golden eyes which Alec chose to ignore.

Clearly nothing was going to happen now, not now that he knew so much about Magnus' elaborate dating history. He wasn't one for one night stands or flings. He wished he could be but he invested far too much into the people he was around to be able to do that sort of thing. He'd just end up hurt in the end, he knew.

Alec cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as well.

"So, the meeting was a waste of time then?" Jace asked smugness in his tone.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Alec replied, not liking Jace to be right. The blonde had said it was going to be just that which was why Alec had been the only one to attend the meeting at Phil's request. Not that Phil seemed to mind this in the least bit.

Jace snickered." Yes it was. You just don't want to admit I was right."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Think whatever you like Jace, I think it was somewhat productive. We're at least on the right track to finding something."

Okay maybe he just didn't want to admit he was wrong. Jace could just be so smug at times and it was rather grating. Especially with the mood he was in.

Which was stupid, even Alec knew that. He barely knew Magnus, why did he even feel the right to be so annoyed with him over this?

"Shut up Jace," Alec replied, unable to argue. "Anyways where is Isabelle? I need to speak with her."

"She's out with Simon," Clary answered, her phone in hand. "He's milking this shoulder injury for all it's worth."

Jace snorted and shook his head, trying and failing to hide his amusement. Clary smacked him and turned back to Alec.

"Why?"

Alec waved her off as he stood up. "I just needed to speak with her about some things, it can wait."

He noticed Magnus watching him as he walked away.

"Is it alright if I step out on your balcony for a moment?" Alec asked, the room suddenly feeling stuffy.

Magnus nodded and there was a strange look on his face.

"Let me know if you need any help with the door," Magnus joked.

Alec didn't laugh.

* * *

Alec stood out on the balcony leaning against the railing, hands massaging his temples. It was so unbelievably stupid to be mad right now and he knew it. And yet, here he was angry at both himself and Magnus. He should just have been angry at himself, but for some reason he felt slightly justified at being angry at Magnus at the same time. It would be silly perhaps, if last night hadn't happened. Head in his hands and with a heavy sigh, Alec thought back to just a little over twelve hours ago.

* * *

"_Smoking again I see," Alec stated, stepping out onto the balcony, a place he always seemed to find Magnus if he went missing for more than twenty minutes. While he thought being out in the open was rather dangerous, especially with Sebastian on the loose, he couldn't say that to Magnus. He seemed to make this place his sanctuary of sorts._

_Magnus turned to look at Alec, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more before answering._

"_How very observant of you Alexander"_

_Alec snorted and took a seat beside him._

"_You know I hate that."_

"_Well I'm not particularly fond of that look you give me when you see me smoking," Magnus retorted._

"_What look?" Alec asked, genuinely confused._

_Magnus rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Lightwood."_

_Alec narrowed his eyes._

"_I'm not playing anything and I don't mind your smoking. I think it looks kind of . . . nice even." Alec explained, gesturing awkwardly with his hands._

"_It looks nice?" Magnus questioned, exhaling another puff of smoke._

_Alec nodded. "I can't really explain it."_

_Magnus nodded his understanding, having had no intention of asking the boy to explain himself in the first place. A compliment was a compliment in his book; especially coming from the rather closed off blue eyed boy he'd been getting to know over the past two weeks. Well had been trying to get to know, Magnus had definitely taken a liking to this Alec Lightwood and it was a fun thing for him if not a bit frustrating as his advances were so far unnoticed. Isabelle had been right when she said Alec was rather oblivious, but Magnus was not Phil and was much less subtle when it came to these things._

"_Want to try one?" Magnus asked, offering the half smoked cigarette to his companion._

_Alec stared at the object it Magnus' hand, a contemplating on his face. His eyes slowly moved up to meet Magnus's. _

"_Sure," Alec finally answered, shrugging as if it was no big deal._

_Magnus wasn't expecting that answer. He had just been teasing the boy, poking and prodding just as he had been for the past fourteen days._

"_Really?" _

_With a snort Alec nodded, holding out his hand. With one last questioning look Magnus handed it over, unable to take his eyes off of Alec as he brought the item in question to his lips, sucking in and slowly puffing out the smoke. It definitely wasn't his first smoke._

"_You were right," Magnus said, as Alec handed it back._

_Alec raised an eyebrow in question._

"_It does look kinds of nice. Well, except without the kind of."_

_Alec laughed. _

"_I like it when you do that?"_

"_Smoke?" _

"_No," Magnus snorted. "I like it when you laugh, it's adorable."_

_Alec felt his face warm and he looked to the ground._

"_Uh, thanks I guess."_

_When he looked back up her found that Magnus' eyes seemed to be glued to him._

"_What?" _

_Magnus shook his head, leaning forward as he snuffed out his cigarette. The blush that had faded was coming back in full force with their close proximity._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Magnus didn't answer; he reached out a hand and put it to the side of Alec's face, his thumb brushing across his angular cheekbone. Alec's breath caught in his throat and his hand snapped to Magnus's. _

"_Mag-" Alec began but was interrupted._

"_You're so odd."_

"_What?!" Alec asked, this time slightly offended._

_Magnus smiled, dropping his hand to his side._

"_It was a compliment. I like odd."_

"_I am not odd."_

"_You're certainly the odd one out when it comes to your siblings."_

_Alec huffed. "No I'm not."_

"_Once again, not an insult darling, I like that about you."_

"_I don't know what you mean," Alec confessed. _

_He did though. He had always known he was different from his siblings in many ways. During his teen years he had always thought it was his sexual orientation that separated them, but as he grew older and came out (and was much happier for that) he realized it was much more than just. _

_Jace, Isabelle and even Clary possessed much stronger personalities. Each were born leaders and had no qualms about speaking up at any time. Alec was more of a background personality, speaking up only when necessary. Comfortable with himself as he was, he had never truly considered this much of a good thing, after all each of them had reaped the benefits of said strong personality and Alec often felt left in the dust._

"_You alright darling? You look like you're in a different world," Magnus said, waving a heavily jeweled hand in Alec's face._

_Alec blinked; surprised he had been so easily lost in his thoughts. _

"_Yeah, um sorry. What is it you were saying?"_

_Magnus just smiled another cigarette in hand._

"_I was saying that you were quite different from your siblings and I'm not quite sure but I do believe you were trying to argue. In fact I think that momentary lapse in conversation was you realizing how right I was."_

_Alec snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus was right though._

"_Maybe," Alec whispered, a smile on his face as well._

"_Maybe what?" asked Magnus though he already knew the answer._

"_Maybe you're right."_

"_Of course I am," Magnus replied and Alec shook his head at the jokingly arrogant statement._

"_You're starting to sound like my brother," Alec teased right back, his blue eyes bright with amusement._

"_Well as long as I don't look like him. . ." Magnus trailed off._

"_You don't think Jace is attractive?" Alec asked, genuinely surprised. He had never met someone who was not attracted to the golden haired warrior._

_Magnus shrugged, "He's not my cup of tea."_

_Alec was left speechless. _

"_No," Magnus continued, smiling at Alec's shocked expression. He leaned closer to his balcony-mate: "I much prefer the black haired blue eyed types."_

_Alec gaped, unable to formulate a response and thankfully he didn't have to for at that moment the door behind them slid open, startling them both. Isabelle stood behind them with a smirk across her face, her arms folded across her chest._

"_Interrupting something am I?" Isabelle joked, waggling her eyebrows._

"_Shut up Isabelle," Alec grumbled while Magnus snickered._

"_Whatever," she said with a flip of her hair. "Simon's here and he brought dinner and no worry about it being poisoned; I made him try a bite of everyone's before we tried anything."_

"_And yet he still adores you," Alec said, shaking his head with bemusement. _

_Isabelle smiled, "Some of us just have all the luck."_

_As she said this her eyes flickered back and forth between the two men before her. With a smile and flick of her hair Isabelle turned away and shut the door behind her._

"_Guess we'd better go in as well," Magnus said as he made to stand, flicking his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his boot._

_Alec followed suit, and being the closest to the door, grabbed the handle to slide the door open only to once again meet resistance. _

_With a chuckle Magnus moved to help him. Like last time Magnus placed his hand over Alec's, pushing the door inwards as he pulled it sideways at the same time. Unlike last time Alec didn't focus on the embarrassment but the softness of Magnus' cool hand and how right it felt connected with his._

_The contact was gone to soon however as the door slide open with ease and Magnus dropped his hand from Alec's. With a bowing motion, Magnus gestured for Alec to go in first. Flushing and shaking his head, Alec complied. _

_Once indoors, Alec quickly reprimanded himself. Magnus was just a man, an attractive man sure but he'd dealt with attractive men before and not acted like a thirteen-year-old. Hell, many people considered Phil attractive and Alec was never once so flustered around him._

_What was it about Magnus Bane that made him this way?_

_Unable to process the thought at the moment, Alec shook his head and darted off towards the kitchen, the scent of Chinese food wafting in the air, a confused Magnus watching him the whole time. _

* * *

Alec mentally face palmed at the memory. How could he have been so dumb? Sure Magnus had flirted but he was obviously a flirtatious person, the way Jace and Isabelle were. He had done more than that with others obviously they had gotten actual dates with the man and yet here Magnus was, still single and proud.

Magnus Bane was not the type for relationships, Alec quickly realized, despite how much his active imagination led him to believe otherwise. Alec definitely was not the type for a fling and two people like him and Magnus could never be together.

With that sad realization, Alec re-entered Magnus' loft, glad to not need any assistance this time with the door.


End file.
